Beach Party
by Mikuko
Summary: This is something I made up when I was extreamly bored...so don't blame me if this is also boring. Anyways, its about a beach party, need I say more?


  
  
Beach Party  
  
  
  
  
The sun is shineing bright in the summer sky and theirs a little breese, making this a perfect day. Relena and Sally are just finishing setting up the volleyball net, and Lt.Noin and Cathy were putting up the umbrellas and putting towels under them.  
Dorthy: Great idea for a beach party, Relena.  
Relena: Thank you, Dorthy.  
They smile and walk over to the others.  
Cathy: Aren't the boys coming?  
Relena: Give them time, they'll show up.  
Duo: WoooooHooooo!!!  
They turn around to see Duo running toward them. He runs right past them with a surfboard above his head.  
Hilde: Duo! The waters cold!!  
Duo: What?  
Duo splashes into the water.  
Relena: Oh my!  
Duo surfaces and has x's for eyes. Hilde walks into the water and drags him out.  
Heero and the others walk over to the volleyball court.  
Wufei: heh, idiot.  
Quatre: Duo!  
Duo: Huh? Oh, hey Quatre.  
Quatre: Why don't you try playing volleyball for a little while, then head for the waves.  
Duo: heh..eheh..good idea.  
All the boys are in their swimtrunks, and the girls are in bikinis. All the girls are on one side, and the boys are on the other side of the court. Cathy sits out to keep score.  
Heero holds the ball in his hand, throws it up, and hits it to the side. Lt.Noin hits it back, then Duo spikes it down to the other side, but Relena hits it back to them. They continue hitting it back and forth until Hilde hits it over to the side and Heero misses the ball when he dives for it. The girls cheer for Hilde while the boys yell at Heero.  
Cathy: One for the girls, and zero for the guys.  
Cathy giggles.  
Cathy: Ball goes to the girls side.  
Relena takes the ball and spikes it down to the other side. Duo trys hitting it, but misses and falls to the ground.  
Cathy: Thats two for the girls now!  
Duo: Awww, damn..  
Cathy takes a sip of her soda. They continue with the game for a hour longer. Trowa makes the last hit and makes a point.  
Cathy: Game over! The winners are...the girls!  
All the girls cheer as the boys glare at them.  
Duo: What was the score?  
Cathy: 7 to 21.  
Duo falls over anime style.  
Cathy: C'mon, time to go surfing!  
Quatre: How about going fishing?  
Cathy: Sure. Maybe we should have a vote for this...  
Quatre: Raise your hands if you want to go fishing!  
Relena and Lt.Noin raise their hands.  
Cathy: Well, looks like just the four of us are going.  
They each take a fishing pole and head for the warf, while the others grab a surfboard and head for the water.  
Hilde: Wait up!  
Duo: Hilde, you surf?  
Hilde: Not really...but I'm always willing to learn.  
Duo: Heh, okay.  
They swim out a ways and then wait for a big wave to come.  
Trowa: I guess its nice to get away from killing things for once..  
Heero: I agree.  
Wufei: But did you guys have to pic the beach?  
Trowa: Why not? Its the perfect day.  
Hilde: Wave!!  
They all turn around to see a huge wave coming.  
Duo: Heads up!  
They all swim for the wave, then stand up on their surfboards, and before they know it, they're riding the wave.  
Duo: Wooooo!!!  
Wufei: Duo better watch it, he might fall..  
Heero: Yeah, if we're lucky.  
They both chuckle. Duo loses his balance and falls into the water.  
Hilde: Duo!  
She turns her surfboard around and swims over to Duo, who is holding onto his board.  
Hilde: Are you alright?  
Duo: I'm fine.  
Trowa swims over to them.  
Trowa: C'mon, theres another big wave coming.  
Duo: We're coming.  
They all swim back into the water and go surfing. Lt.Noin, Relena, Cathy, and Quatre are busy fishing on the warf.  
Relena: I'm done bating the crab net.  
Cathy's pole bounce up and down.  
Quatre: Looks like you got a fish!  
Cathy rushes to reel her pole in. She struggles to reel it in.  
Quatre: Let me help!  
Cathy gives the pole to Quatre, and he trys reel it in. He reels the fish up and puts it on the ground in front of them. The fish is a very large catfish.  
Quatre: Congratulations!  
Cathy: I caught that huge thing?  
Relena: Good job!  
Lt.Noin puts the crab net into the water and ties the rope to the wood.  
Relena takes her camera out and takes some pictures. She spots the guys surfing, so she turns around and takes some picture of them. Before they know it, their bucket was overflowing with fish. Quatre pulls the crab net up and puts it on the ground. Crabs and starfish cover the bait on it.  
Lt.Noin: Well, guess we could keep the crabs, but not the starfish.  
Relena picks up one of the starfish and touches its little suction cups. She giggles.  
Relena: hehe, they're cute creatures.  
Cathy: Cute...right...  
Lt.Noin: We should start heading back to the beach.  
Quatre: Alright.  
Relena and Cathy carry the fishing poles, Quatre carries the bucket of fish, and Lt.Noin carries the crab net. They all head for the beach.  
*SPLASH!*  
Hilde carries Duo out of the water and puts him on one of the towels.  
Hilde: Maybe you should stay here..  
Duo: I'll be alright! I can surf!  
Wufei: Sure you can...  
Duo: But I can!  
Wufei: Just keep telling yourself that, and it just might happen.  
Hilde giggles at Wufei's remarks.  
Duo whines as Hilde and Wufei go surfing again. Dorthy is still lying down on her towel, under an umbrella. She has sunglasses on to keep the sun out of her eyes.  
Dorthy: Maybe you should have gone fishing..  
Duo looks over to Dorthy.  
Duo: Why? Fishing is boring.  
Dorthy: It doesn't look boring to the others.  
Duo: Huh?  
He turns around to see Quatre, Cathy, Lt.Noin, and Relena walking up to them with a bucket full of fish. They're all giggling.  
Duo: I still don't get it...  
Quatre puts the fish down, grabs a surfboard, and runs out toward the water.  
Duo: Hey! Thats my surfboard!  
He gets up and takes another surfboard and chases after Quatre. Relena sits down in Duo's spot next to Dorthy.  
Dorthy: Welcome back Relena.  
Relena: Thank you. Are you enjoying the beach?  
Dorthy: Yes. Did you have fun fishing?  
Relena: Yeah.  
Cathy and Lt.Noin take the volleyball and verse each other for a little while.  
Hilde: You've got to keep your balance, Duo!  
Duo: I'm trying! I'm trying!  
He wobbles a bit, but manages to stay up on the wave.  
Hilde: And I thought I was the inexperienced one. Heehee.  
Wufei surfs past them, and Heero follows. They both surf along and under the wave.  
Duo: ..Show offs..  
Hilde joins Wufei and Heero.  
Hilde: C'mon Duo!  
Duo sighs, and joins them. He doesn't get very far before he loses his balance and falls into the water again. This time, Heero drags Duo out of the water, and then drops him onto the sand.  
Relena: What else can we do? They day is almost over.  
Dorthy: I'm not sure...why not test your talents?  
Relena: What do you mean by that?  
Dorthy points to her backpack. Relena opens the backpack and pulls out some microphones.  
Relena: Oh, I see. Do we have speakers?  
Dorthy: Yes, I've already set them up.  
Relena: Thanks Dorthy.  
Dorthy: No problem.  
Relena takes the microphones and hooks them up to the speakers. Heero walks over to Relena.  
Heero: What are you doing?  
Wufei: A talent show?  
Relena: Yep.  
Cathy: Why don't we let Heero go first.  
She giggles. Heero has a sweatdrop on the side of his face.  
Heero: You're kidding, right?  
Cathy: Nope.  
Trowa: Go ahead Heero.  
Quatre: Yeah, it'd be nice to find out how you sing.  
They all laugh.  
Lt.Noin: The quiet one is vollenteering to sing?  
Relena: Well, sorta. heehee.  
Relena pushes Heero to the middle of the speakers and gives him a microphone.  
Heero: Wait a second!  
Cathy looks through the CDs.  
Quatre: Whats wrong Heero:  
Wufei: You scared? heh.  
Heero: Its not that...I just can't sing that well.  
Trowa: A little too late for that.  
Quatre: Theres only us here, you don't have to be afraid to sing.  
Heero: I'm not afraid!  
Cathy puts in a Backstreet Boys CD.  
Everyone starts laughing. Heero looks really embarressed. The music starts playing to the song, "Quit Playing Games with My Heat".  
Everyone sits in front of Heero, both cheering him on and laughing at the same time. Heero gulps and starts to sing.  
Heero: Even in my heart I see, You're not bein' true to me. Deep within my soul I feel nothing's like it used to be, sometimes I wish I could turn back time. Impossible as it may seem, but I wish I could so bad baby! Quit playin' games with my heart!  
Heero keeps singing until the song is over. He then walks off the stage as everyone cheers for him.  
Wufei: I can't believe he went through with that...  
Trowa: Me either...  
Cathy: Relena and Hilde are next!  
Relena & Hilde: What?!  
They both walk up on stage and hold their microphones in their hands. They wait for Cathy to put in a CD.  
Cathy: Now!  
She pushes the play button and the music starts playing.  
Relena: ATeens?  
Hilde: Its not that bad..  
Relena & Hilde: You can dance, you can die, having the time of your life, ooooo see that girl, watch that scene, being the dance queen! Friday night and lights are low, looking out for a place to go..  
Quatre: They're not that bad.  
Dorthy listens to them sing as she looks out at the ocean.  
Dorthy: Free entertainment.  
Relena & Hilde: And when you get the chance, you are the dancing queen, yound and sweet, only seventeen!! Danceing queen, feel the beat from the jambaree! Ohh, yeah! You can dance, you can die, having the time of your life! Ooo, see that girl, watch that scene, being the dancing queen!!  
They both continue to sing until they finish the song. Everyone cheers for them as they take a bow and giggle. Relena hands her microphone to Duo, and Hilde hands hers to Trowa.  
Duo: Uh oh..  
Trowa: What are you worried about?  
Duo: Nothin really, just scared that I might end up with a song like they did..  
Trowa: C'mon, what could be so bad about it?  
They both walk up to the stage and await the next song. Cathy puts in the next CD and the music from Britney Spears comes on.  
Duo: Ahhhhhh!!!  
Trowa: I had to ask...*sighs*  
They start singing to the music, Duo is totally off key, as well as Trowa.  
Duo: Oops, I did it again!  
He trips and falls on his face.  
Everyone laughs at him.  
Trowa hauls Duo to his feet.  
Trowa: You're acting like an idiot!  
Duo: I didn't do that on purpose!!  
Trowa: Just sing!  
Duo & Trowa: I played with your heart! Got lost in the game! Ooo Baby baby, you think I'm in love! That I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent!  
Duo makes puppy eyes and smiles brightly, but then gets smacked in the back of the head by Trowa.  
Trowa: Stop that!  
Duo: Hey! Its a talent show, I act like this!.  
Trowa: No..  
Duo: Oops, I did it again!  
He trips Trowa and makes him fall.  
Duo: Oh baby baby, you think I'm in love!  
Hilde and Relena fall over laughing at Duo. Duo dances around all funny like. He continues singing, and acting funny until the song ends. Everyone gives a loud cheer for Duo as he takes a bow.  
Duo: Wooooo!!!  
Trowa gets up and sighs. Cathy leaves the CD in and just lets it play for the rest of the time. Everyone else is pigging out on snacks and drinks.  
Cathy: I think Duo won the talent show.  
Relena: Really?  
Cathy: Yeah, I guess acting like an idiot pays off. heehee.  
Relena: I know what you mean.  
They both giggle.  
Duo: Sup?  
Duo rests his arms on Relena's and Cathy's shoulders as he stands in between them.  
Wufei: I think its time to go.  
Wufei drags Duo away from Relena and Cathy.  
Duo: Hey! What did I do??  
They start to pack all their stuff up.  
Relena: We should plan another day like this. What do you say to a dance next time?  
Heero: We'll see.  
He smiles and walks to the their car. Relena smiles and waves to him. Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa put their surfboards into the back of the car, then hop in. The girls put the rest of the stuff in their cars and get in. Relena walks over to Heero, who is sitting in the drivers seat.  
Relena: Well, is that a promise or not?  
Heero: Yeah. Its a promise.  
He hugs her. She smiles and waves to them as they leave. As they're driving away, Duo turns toward the girls and yells from the back of the car.  
Duo: WEEEE'LLLLL BEEEEE BAAACCCCKKKK!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Heero: Of course.  
All the guys laugh at Duo. Relena takes one of the pics out of her bag. She laughs at the pic, it shows Duo in the middle of the guys with his shorts floating away.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
